


Hyper Growth Syndrome: Michelle's Hung Son

by CobaltCandle



Series: HGS-Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hung At Birth, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Incest, Infantophilia, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: In the near future, certain children are born with Hyper Growth Syndrome - a condition where some of their body parts are disproportionately large compared to the rest of them. Nathan and Michelle Winsley are a loving husband and wife and expecting their first child, a boy diagnosed with Type 2 Hyper Growth Syndrome. The thought of having to help her child with his sexual urges was unpalatable to her, but Michelle's tune soon changes when she's actually pushing him out.CW: Infantophilia.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: HGS-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047310
Comments: 12
Kudos: 288





	Hyper Growth Syndrome: Michelle's Hung Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fifth piece of erotic fiction! I actually had this one half-written about a month ago, but I've had a fire lit under my ass recently to write more and ground it out shortly after finishing chapter one of Welcome to Camp MILF.
> 
> As I'd been writing some vanilla (for me, anyway) stories lately, I decided to branch out and write something more niche. In case you missed the tags and the content warning, this story involves infantophilia where a mother has sex with her hyper-hung newborn child. If this doesn't appeal, I strongly recommend you find another piece to read!
> 
> And just to get this out of the way: Yes, there is a husband. Yes, his wife has sex with his son. No, I will not now or ever write a cuckoldry story, incestuous or otherwise, without being paid for it. As a kink it does not appeal to me in the slightest, but I recognize that there are some similar elements in this story, hence this disclaimer.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)
> 
> Update 8 December 2020: This story has been renamed 'Hyper Growth Syndrome: Michelle's Hung Son' from 'Hyper Growth Syndrome: A Case Study' since I've now written a second fic in the 'HGS-verse' and it seems appropriate to not have a super generic name for the first one anymore.

Nathan’s hands trembled as he grabbed the landline, dialing in those three fateful digits. A woman’s voice almost immediately came over the speaker. “911, what is the nature of your emergency?

“It’s my wife! She’s going into labor!” A pregnant pause from the other end of the line as another screech of agony filled Nathan’s ears. “Sir, this line is for emergencies only. I’m afraid I’ll--”

“W-wait!” Sweat dripped from his brow. “S-she’s going into labor and our baby has HGS!”

“You should have started with that! Your residence isn’t in the HGS database!” Furious typing was audible from the dispatcher’s end. “Yes, I’m sorry! My wife and I never got around to it…” Nate said sheepishly, the receiver trembling in his hands. “I’m dispatching an ambulance right away, sir,” the dispatcher replied. “Do you know what type of HGS? If you don’t know, is your wife mobile?”

“Y-yes, she can move around a little bit, but it really strains her.”

“Okay, that sounds like Type 2; we don’t need a temporary evacuation order, then. I’ll dispatch escort services too, your ambulance will have a clear shot to the hospital. They’ll be arriving shortly.”

“Thank you so much, Miss. God bless you.” His hands shook as he hung up the call, the sounds of sirens filling the air as the ambulance pulled up to their townhouse, the front door slamming open as ten people rushed in – six paramedics, and four escort services, who started taking chunks out of the doorways. “Where is she?” The lead paramedic barked, as Nathan gestured over to their bedroom, where his massively gravid wife laid, her belly larger than the rest of her body and undulating unpleasantly, tears and snot running down her face as she sobbed in pain. “It’ll be alright, miss,” one paramedic reassured her, as they lifted her up onto a reinforced stretcher and through the now-widened doorways. “Sorry for the damage, sir,” one of the escortmen said, a little sheepishly. “These pre-HGS houses aren’t up to code, after all. The city’ll put you on the priority list for remodels since you’ve got a hyper kid coming – wider door frames, fluid pumps, the works.”

“Please, don’t worry about it,” Nathan said. “Just make sure my wife makes it through okay.” The escortman nodded. “Of course, sir. We’ll do our best.”

* * *

HGS – Hyper Growth Syndrome – is a congenital condition that began to emerge in the past 50 years whereby people develop excessively large body parts either as they’re born, or at a young age. The parts HGS affects are generally, but not limited to, sexual characteristics – breasts, butts, penises, testicles, vulvae, clitorises, and so on. No one is exactly sure why, or how it happened. A prevailing theory is that, as society became more prosperous, their bodies naturally grew larger and as well. Children often grow up to be taller than their grandparents, after all. But in these post-scarcity times, where food and shelter are guaranteed, wouldn’t it make sense for the human body to try to maximize the one need that may still yet go unmet – breeding?

The first HGS patients were little more than medical curiosities. Indeed, doctors assumed it was more a precocious puberty more than anything else. Young boys becoming the envy of stallions with girls becoming milkier than cows, and libidos to match. It’s only when the first Hyper Incident occurred that the scientific community began to take it more seriously.

It was almost 45 years ago now. A young boy, with known HGS markers but not yet showing any development, home alone with his babysitter as his parents were out on vacation. He was the first Type 5 case. Dubai dropped a few rankings on the list of cities with the tallest buildings that day, and the Persian Gulf is _still_ visibly white from orbit. Not to mention the tragic loss of life, of course… What happened to the boy? He’s on the board of the UN’s Hyper Commission, now, of course. Trying to keep what happened to him from happening to anyone else.

Since then, there have been many advances – libido suppression medication, hyper reduction surgeries, ultra-elastic compression fabrics – but the main change, worldwide, is a more libertine approach to sex. When a hyper needs to fuck, they _need_ to fuck. They can try to hold it like we can hold our bladders, but while we only risk wetting our pants, they risk flooding the streets. So, they fuck. Anytime, anywhere, anyone, no age nor gender getting in the way. And you know what? Turns out ‘make love, not war’ was a lot more literal than anyone ever expected.

* * *

“Mrs. Winsley, are you in any more pain?” A kindly doctor looked up from her clipboard, down at the naked hyper-pregnant woman. Her legs were splayed wide, nearly horizontally, as her pussy practically winked over and over, amniotic fluid leaking out into a drain. Her belly, striped with dark stretch marks, still visibly churned, her restless child eager to be born. Her massive breasts were capped with pumps around her dark nipples, pumping out liters of her milk every minute. Michelle Winsley wasn’t a hyper herself, but mothers of hypers tended to get a little bit of their progeny’s prodigious production and plasticity.

“I feel great, Doc. Those epidurals are a hell of a thing, huh?” She giggled, wincing as her baby kicked again – or felt like it kicked. Really, with a womb that massive, she had no idea what her child was doing in there.

“Glad to hear it. Now, we just got your hypersound results back,” The doctor said, flipping through some grainy images. “Looks like Type 2 Hyper Growth Syndrome of the penis and testicles. Would you like to know the estimations?”

“Lay it on me, Doc.”

“Very good. It appears that his penis is about 32 centimeters across and 40 centimeters at its widest. It’s 305 centimeters in length, with testicular diameter of around 92 centimeters each.” The doctor rattled off a list of measurements as Michelle looked up at her blankly. “Can you…use different measurements for that, please?”

The doctor sighed. Americans. “That’s around a foot thick, ten feet long, with three-foot-wide balls.” Michelle’s eyes grew wider and wider as the doctor listed off her baby’s measurements. “All in all, a fairly standard Type 2, really. If everything goes to plan, you’ll be home with the little one this evening.

Michelle barely registered what the doctor was saying, looking down at her pregnant belly. “Jesus Christ, he’s going to tear me in half,” she whispered.

“Unlikely,” the doctor said nonchalantly. “Just as you provide nutrition to your baby, they provide certain benefits for you as well. Your womb and birth canal exhibit greatly increased elasticity and sensitivity, which will persist for several months after their birth,” she continued. “Indeed, it’s likely that you’ll actually orgasm when giving birth. It happened to me,” She smiled a little, shy smile.

“You gave birth to a kid with HGS too?” Michelle relaxed a little, feeling more confident in the doctor if she’d gone through the same thing herself.

“Oh, yes. Twice, in fact. My oldest is a Type 1 girl and her younger brother a Type 2 boy, just like your child. They’re positively inseparable – sometimes quite literally, if they’re having sex,” she said.

“And… how old are they?”

“Oh, little Mandy is three and Jonathan just turned one last week,” the doctor said softly, putting down her clipboard as a heavy flow of pale liquid rushed out of Michelle’s cunt, gallons of amniotic fluid spilling down onto the tile floor, swirling into the room’s fluid drain. “Ohhh fuck… I think my water just broke…” Michelle quivered. “I wish Nate were here…”

“You may be saying that now, but you’ll be glad he’s in the waiting room. Hospital policy. Too many complaints from jealous husbands watching their newborn son’s first moments mating with their mother.” Michelle looked at the doctor like her head was on backwards. “…you didn’t skip your prenatal classes, did you?” The doctor sighed. “Practically 100% of assigned-male-at-birth HGS cases grow aroused shortly after birth and it’s considered best practice to preform a little, ahem, skinship with your new child,” she explained, as another flow of fluid gushed out of her splayed vulva. “You’ll see soon enough! Those post-birth hormones are a hell of a thing.” Her enormously pregnant belly twisted and turned, her son eager to be born.

“I… I feel him coming…” Michelle quietly moaned, biting her finger as she felt her cervix dilating wider and wider. Oh, _God_ , it felt… good! She couldn’t help but squeak out a quiet, aroused moan, catching herself the moment it slipped out, but not soon enough to pass the notice of the doctor. “Mrs. Winsley,” she said, leaning in for a whisper. “This room is soundproofed, and you would not be the first HGS mother I’ve heard moaning like a slut in heat as she pushed out her baby. You’re not even the first one I’ve heard _today_. Just let it out, Michelle.”

And let it out she did, lurid moans sliding out her mouth like a porn star. “Ohhh _fuuuck…!_ I feel so good… like my pussy is on fire…!” Her hands were up at her chest, each breast swelling bigger and bigger, her massive nipples spraying her milk across the room as she groped herself. Her belly churned and bounced, her son orienting himself for his exit out her birth canal. She popped a nipple into her mouth, sweet mother’s milk flooding her throat and spraying past her lips, dribbling onto the bed sheets as she felt something thick beginning to descend into her pussy proper. She shrieks in pleasure, feeling a firm thickness sliding past her cervix, stretching her womb’s gate far beyond its physical limits as he slowly began to come out. “I… I feel him…! He’s… he’s fucking me from the inside out…! Oh _fuck…_ I’m… I’m cumming!” She was spasming, her tongue rolled out of her mouth as her honeyed cunt clamped down on her newborn son’s tip, slowly fucking her in reverse.

“Breach birth, huh?” The doctor scribbled some notes down. “Isn’t that a rare treat? You get to join an exclusive club feeling it going in and out both directions. My son was a breach birth, too, and there’s nothing better feeling than the sensations of your son entering the world cock-first.” She rubbed her thighs together, a damp spot visible on her green scrubs. Something about seeing Michelle’s labor mirroring her own, just a short year prior, made her desperately wet.

“Nnnggghhhhh…f-fuck me…!” She gasped. “Fuck me, baby…! Ruin my pussy with your giant cooock!” His cock slid lower and lower, her constantly-cumming cunt keeping him slowly sliding moving toward her babyhole. She could feel his penis throbbing inside of her, her newborn baby’s hyper breeder growing erect before he’d even left her womb. White fluid began to leak from her cunt, mixing with her womb’s water – her own son’s precum.

“It’s…it’s coming ooouuuttt!” She gasped, struggling to reach between her legs as his cockhead crowned. Her hands wrapped around his throbbing tip, massaging her son’s crown, stroking it up and down and staining her hands with his sticky, musky pre.

“Mrs. Winsley,” the doctor interrupted. “You can’t see from your angle, but… that isn’t his penis. That’s his foreskin.” Sure enough, peeking out of her distended babymaker was a ten-inch-around donut of thick, soft skin, the hole leaking pre like a faucet onto the floor. She gasped, her fingers digging into his tender foreskin as her baby slid another foot out, his massive cocktip exposed as she held his skin in place. His heady musk filled the room almost immediately, a thick, masculine smell mixing with the familiar stench of sperm as he dribbled out a constant stream of white precum, already fertile enough to knock someone up with a single drop. “Fuck… my baby boy’s dick…” Michelle groaned, her hands blindly running along his sensitive ridge, his the rough yet soft flesh grinding against her palms. “He’s raping me…! He’s raping me so **GOOD!** ” Her hips bucked in the air, managing to lift her massive belly as more and more of his cock slid out of her vagina. God, she loved this. His pulsating veins, each the size of a porn star’s cock themselves, grinded against her pussy walls, each inch he slid out sending a tsunami of pleasure through her cockdrunk system, her silken cunt clamping down hard around his god-cock. She was cumming. She would never _stop_ cumming. Not while her stud of a newborn was giving her the ride of her life on his way out.

“Come here, kid,” the doctor grabbed onto the crowning cock’s sides and tried to help, but really was just slowly stroking it, up and down, splurts of his thick pre splattering against her scrubs. “Oh _goddd_!” Michelle suddenly moaned, her abdomen bloating up. “Oh, he’s almost out! Here come his testicles, Mrs. Winsley,” the doctor said, flashing her patient a little grin. “This is the best part, if you ask me…”

Michelle wasn’t even processing the doctor’s words anymore as six feet of girth popped past her cervix, into her screaming birth canal. Her walls squeezed tightly against her son’s massive scrotum, but even then it barely affected his size, though his flow of pre quickly turned from faucet to firehose, ruining the doctor’s scrubs instantaneously. “Mmph,” she grunted, wiping that fertile pre off of her face. “Should have expected that, honestly,” she chuckled to herself, the floor-drains switching to active pumping to deal with the ankle-deep pool of prenut the baby had pissed out.

“S-sho much,” Michelle slurred, her face splattered with her saliva and milk, her head too lust-addled to speak properly. “Sho much cum… I want it inshide me… I want my baby to knock me up…” She groaned, his balls slowly descending inside her, with his body following. Finally, after nine months, her womb was empty. All ten feet of glorious babycock was out of her cunt now, her babymaker stretching one last time to accommodate his gigantic balls. Gasping with pleasure, his tight hairless ballsack stretched her pussy hugely as one ball dropped, practically flinging her forward, then the other, all ten feet of cock and six feet of ball finally outside of her. “And now for the easy part,” the doctor said with a smile, reaching up to the kid’s cockbase and quickly tugging, the child sliding easily from his mother’s ruined fuckhole, a cute little thing with big, chubby cheeks, green eyes, and a tousle of brown hair. “Congratulations, Mrs. Winsley,” the doctor smiled. “It’s a boy.”

“I want him to fuck me…!” she gasped, humping her hips up and down, lashing the umbilical cord that still connected her to her child. “I need his cock inside me again…! I want his kids…!”

The doctor nodded. “Of course! I told you this would happen.” She reached down to the kid’s cocktip, hefting it up and pressing it against his mother’s cunt, his throbbing, crimson cocktip stretching her pussy back open. She wiggled her hips downward, pulling herself further and further along his baby breeder, feeling his warm fertile prejism mixing with her pussy juices. Her seconds-old infant had a furrowed look on his face, before letting out a loud moan of pleasure with his mother. “Aw, he takes right after his mommy,” the doctor cooed, laying a sloppy smooch on the infant’s cheek. His beanbag-chair-sized balls propped him up just high enough to put his dick at pussy-level with his mother’s cunt as she slowly descended onto him, sliding off of the cumstained birthing bed onto her baby’s dick, her pussy squirting constantly, baptizing him with his mother’s female ejaculate.

“Fuuuck…! He’sh back… in my womb…” she gasped, sliding off of the bed onto her feet, pressing her baby onto his back as nearly all of his dick slid into her elastic fuckhole all at once. Her massive torpedo tits rained milk down onto his face, which he drank up eagerly as she bounced on his rod, tits lowering toward him, inch by inch. His little chubby fingers reached up, desperately trying to grab onto her hard, milky nipps, but even the best grip he could manage slipped from his little hands. “It’sh okay, shtud…” she moaned. “Mommy’sh gonna give you your milkies…”

Her postpartum belly was already bulging out again, the outline of his veiny babydick visible from outside as she made herself his meat condom. His cock bashed against the back of her womb, where she was still connected to him, stretching her out, her organs seemingly pushed aside to fulfill her role as her infant son’s fuckhole as her body stretched out further and further, as if she were made entirely of rubber. Soon, her plump rear pressed down on his ballsack and her beach-ball tits smothered his face, his gummy, toothless mouth eagerly wrapping its lips around a hard, leaking nipple as ten feet of enormous minutes-old babycock stretched her belly out, scraping against the ceiling.

She just sat there, her milky tits wrapped around the cockbulge jutting from her tummy as her infant son gorged himself on her milk. She felt his dick pulsating inside of her, from the base up to the crown, pumping gallons of precum up and out his tip, each spurt more voluminous, more virile than a hundred normal cumshots. A flood of fluids leaked from her entrance, staining her legs and his balls with a mix of pre and pussy juice, her hips swaying left and right, grinding against his cock. “F-fuck…” she managed to huff, his cock putting pressure down on her lungs. “Enjoy it while it lasts, Mrs. Winsley,” the doctor said. “You’ll never be more elastic than you are right now.”

Slowly, she lifted herself up, pulling nearly four feet of cock out of her, only to slam her entire body back down, her plump ass slapping against his sensitive balls, over and over again. “Fuck…!” _Slap!_ “Me…!” _Slap!_ “Hard…!” _Slap!_ “Cum…!” _Slap!_ “Inshide…!” _Slap!_ “Mommy…!” _Slap!_ Her slow, deliberate slams filled the air with two sets of moaning, from both mother and child. Her baby’s balls visibly tensed up, pulling toward his tiny loins, as he thrust up against her, his weak hips only able to push an inch or two in at best, but Michelle didn’t care.

“Cum inshide me, baby…! Let mama give you a sister…!” Her thrusts grew faster and harder, hearts in her eyes for her little newborn stud. “Cum! Cum, baby…! Knock mama up…! Breed your mama…! Ruin my pussy! Please… **cum**!”

With one final, wet breeding press onto her newborn, she came hard, and so did he. His cock swelled inside of her, stretching her already-gaping postpartum pussy even wider, his veins bulging visibly from inside her. The ridge of his bellend flared outward and his cumslit dilated, his balls audibly churning with sperm as his cock exploded inside of her, the boy’s virgin cumshot so thick and powerful it visibly stretched her belly out another few feet before recoiling back into her, as if her womb was just Saran wrap over the tip of a firehose. She whited out as he came, her existence nothing more than the pleasure of her eternally cumming cunt, the feeling of her newborn’s cock rearranging her insides, and the warm love of his thick jizz plastering her womb and ovaries. Each load was bigger than the last, and her belly slowly bloated outward, back to its original nine-months-pregnant size, and then even bigger, large enough to obscure that massive cockbulge jutting from her abdomen. Not a drop was spilled, either. Not between her pussy’s vice grip and his insane thickness. Even the doctor, as professional as she had been, couldn’t resist shoving a hand down her scrubs to diddle herself as she watched this minutes-old newborn boy inseminate his mother.

He kept cumming. It felt like he would never stop. His balls were producing more and more semen than he could ejaculate, and his mother’s belly was twice as big as it was when she was with him inside. And she loved it. Her breasts swelled, her body responding to him on an instinctual level, her nipples swelling and spewing streams of creamy milk across the room. Her body was on fire, as was his. But they had to stop cumming eventually… right?

* * *

Nate paced in the waiting room, his face dripping with sweat. They weren’t letting him in to the delivery room. ‘Hospital policy’, they said, but they didn’t elaborate further.

“…screw it! I’m going in! I need to be there for my wife,” the said, moving toward the delivery room only to be intercepted by a large orderly. “I’m sorry, sir, but we can’t let you in.”

“Why _not!?_ That’s my wife in there! I’m obligated to know how the birth of my son is going!”

“Sir, you need to understand--” The orderly was cut off as, suddenly, they could hear noises coming from the room. Not noises. _Screams_. Bloodcurdling wails of agony. “ **Aaaaaaaaah**! **Fuuuuuck**!” The faint yet distinct voice of Michelle Winsley squeaked past the soundproofed door, and Nate’s face blanched.

 _Damn… she’s really going hard if the soundproofing failed_ , the orderly thought, before blocking the door again. “As you can see, it sounds like your wife is going through an extremely difficult labor. This is quite common for mothers of HGS children,” he lied. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist you sit back down. I assure you that your wife is in excellent hands.”

“O-okay…” he quietly said, more anxious than ever but more than a little horrified at what he had heard.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

Nearly a half hour later, the boy’s virgin cumshot had finally subsided, and he was half-asleep against his mother’s chest, spending his first hour of life with his body flooding with orgasmic endorphins. The room was knee-deep with his jizz, now, the floor pumps audibly struggling with the baby’s thick emission. Michelle’s stretchy womb could only stretch so large, even with the affordances birthing an HGS child gave her, and soon his sperm flooded out of her seemingly-sealed womb as fast as he was pumping in fresh loads. The doctor panted too, her scrubs hiked up and down, exposing her breasts and pussy as well, enjoying the show thoroughly. “This…” she panted. “This might be the biggest cumshot I’ve ever seen a Type 2 release. Wow…” she giggled, a little cumdrunk herself as she tugged her scrubs back on.

Michelle was...big. Her perky, round belly was nearly thrice as large as it was with him inside, her innie navel now an outie and scraping against the delivery room’s ceiling. Her udders were still leaking milk like a faucet, but she held her little kiddo against one tit, letting him lazily drink of her. He was soft, now, though several feet of dick were still deep inside of her for simplicity’s sake. “…that was…” Michelle whispered, finally regaining her senses. “…amazing. I had never felt like that… ever.”

The doctor nodded. “It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it? We’ll get you some pamphlets on how to pleasure your son at home, too, but over the next few months, your post-HGS elasticity will begin to return to normal and you won’t be able to take your son’s penis directly anymore. So…” she smiled knowingly. “Get it while the gettin’s good, Mrs. Winsley,” she winked. “Your husband should have also filled out the forms for an expedited HGS-compliant remodel of your home, and before you leave I’ll amend it to get you a Type 3 pump instead, so you don’t have to deal with _this_ at home,” she kicked her legs in the sloppy, now-calf-deep pool of warm babycum.

“Thank you, Doctor. I do have one last question, though…” Michelle said, blushing. “He’s infertile, right? Like, he can cum but the cum doesn’t have sperm, or something, until he hits puberty, right?”

“Oh, not at all, Mrs. Winsley. HGS kids are fertile from the get-go. And I mean _the get-go_. If you would have had an HGS daughter, your obstetrician would have told you to stop having unprotected sex immediately. Lots of first-time fathers becoming second-time fathers first-time grandfathers too without even realizing. It can really mess with the family unit.”

Michelle frowned. “So, um… I wasn’t given any pills or anything when I got here to prevent pregnancy?” The doctor chuckled. “Oh, no, it’s the injection I gave you earlier. It’s fast-acting and lasts you a few months.” Worry crossed Michelle’s face. “You… didn’t give me an injection, Doc.”

“...oh, _fuck_.” The doctor jumped up, scrambling over to the counter where a single, full syringe laid, labeled ‘hyper-strength liquid contraceptive’. The doctor chuckled nervously, looking back over at Michelle. “Um… see you in nine months, then, Mrs. Winsley!”


End file.
